Bite me
by Kindred01
Summary: Stiles is hurting and not on the out side. Derek/Stiles/Isaac
1. Chapter 1

Standing in the shower he let the hot water sting his cuts and bruises, Stiles hissed and let his tears fall mixing in with the water around him, after he felt clean enough to leave the shower he warped a towel around his waist, he looked in the mirror at his black eye and busted lip the only things anyone could see, but he knew Gerard did much worst that he's been hiding under his shirt. After cleaning his teeth he walked out the room and moved to his room, his dad was in hospital after he got flung across a room and out the window, he was okay just a little out of it with broken leg.

He walked into his room and jumped "Fuck Isaac your scared me?" he said laughing as he held on tighter to his towel, he saw the blonde standing there, his own eye puffy and as he held tears in his eyes

"What were you going to do with that?" he chocked as he point to the loaded gun on the bed side table, Stiles bite his lip

"Nothing it's my dad's he had it with him?" Stiles said, Isaac growled at him

"No don't lie to me Stiles that was not with him at the hospital." He said as tears rolled down his cheek, Stiles knew he couldn't lie to the boy he thought was his pup and broke down

"I'm sorry Isaac, I…I…I sat there thinking about before I went to my shower, I'm sorry." He dropped to his knees, Isaac ran over to him and could see the marks over Stiles body an whimpered at him as he helped him up and onto the bed, his towel fell off but nether said anything "I know I should be strong but I can't I'm weak." He cried into the young wolf's chest. Isaac licked his tears off his face and held him tight like how Stiles held him over the last few months,

"You should have said something about these Stiles this one is bad you have internal bleeding." He said looking at the pain filled brown eyes.

"What is going on? Isaac I turn around and find you leg it…" Derek stopped as he walking into the room after climbing thought the window, he saw the gun and flip to anger, he picked up Stiles and pinned him to the wall, making him gasp "TELL ME YOU WERE NOT THINKING ABOUT USING THIS ON YOURSELF?" He yelled, Stiles blinked tears in his eyes, Isaac whined as he moved behind them

"Don't shout at him!" He yelled Derek looked at the young pup

"I WANT TO KNOW… he turned back to Stiles…WAS YOU GOING TO USE THIS ON YOURSELF?" he shouted, Stiles looked u at him

"YES ALRIGHT I WAS THINKING ABOUT IT, I'M TRIED THIS BULL SHIT YOUR BULLSHIT SCOTT'S NEVER ENDING BULLSHIT …I'm tired and I hurt all over inside and out, so I thought about but I can't kill myself, my dad needs me, who else is going to stop him from eating all the bad food out there." He smiled weakly at himself and then to the floor as more bobs of tears rolled down his face,

"I…I need you." Isaac said standing behind Derek "If you died I think I would go insane."

"We would all go insane Isaac." Derek said Stiles looked up at him and saw the large wolf calm down and is now looking at him with worry in his eyes, he was about to say something when he double over and cried out in pain.

Derek knelt down as Stiles pucked up blood, "He's more hurt than we thought he was." Isaac said moving to the other side of Stiles, Derek picked up the teen and placed him on the bed, he saw the dark bruise on his stomach and he growled

"Why didn't you say something, told someone at the hospital?"

"Because I didn't think it was that bad." He winced,

"We have to take him to the hospital." Isaac said jumping from one foot to another

"We can't move him again will be a bad idea." He looked at the teen on the bed and saw all the cuts and bruises that they had missed, Stiles is a pack member and should look out for him more "Stiles listen to me, I know you said you never wanted the bite but now seems the good time for it." The brown eye teen looked up at him

"I didn't want it from Peter or from Scott." He winced, Isaac knelt by him on the bed

"Your cold." The blonde whined

"Stiles?" Derek said "I need to bite you now not later but now!" he said, the teen nodded to him.

Derek shifted and knelt on the bed, Stiles heart beat was going crazy he knew what was coming and he knew how painful it was going to be, feeling his panic Isaac gently laid a hand on Stiles cheek and turned his head to his shoulder and tried to comfort him knowing the bite will be painful, the alpha looked at Isaac who gave him a pleading look as if he was saying 'bite him now' look on his face, with his face hidden away in the shoulder of his pup Stiles heard Derek growl and a flash of pain as Derek bite into Stiles offered shoulder and neck sinking his fangs into the soft flesh of the boy below him, Derek's wolf was happy really happy he got to turn Stiles and the teen let him, not Peter or Scott but him. Stiles tried to hold his cries of pain in and bite down on his own lips but all too soon the pain become too much "AHHHHH." He cried out his hand tighten in on the blonde's shirt, there was a slight sting as he felt Derek pulled mouth away from the bite and start lick the bite

"Scott is going to kill me." He whined, Derek chuckled as he continued to lick the bit,

"We now should get you to a hospital now, the bite will start working the moment the I bite you but we need to make sure, it can take time." Between Isaac and Derek they put PJ's on him and help him out the house and into Derek's car. Derek sat in the car with Stiles at the back with Isaac he turned to look at both of them "Once your better we're going to talk about this gun thing and me and Isaac will show you just how much we would miss you." he said starting up the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott walked into the hospital of his friend, he saw him sat on the bed looked at his stitches and complain how it itches to Melissa, he slapped his hands a few times and threaten to tie his hands to the bed if he tried to unpick the stitches. He stood there and saw the bite on Stiles shoulder and he growled letting them know he was there, his mum left the room after giving the young wolf some harsh words. Stiles looked at him with wide eyes and bite his lip "Scott." He said not backing down from the look of his friend was giving him

"You let Derek bite you."

"Is that a trick question?" he asked

"Stiles that was not a question but a statement and now this is a question why the fuck did you let him bite you?" he growled his eyes flashing amber, Stiles growled a little himself sat up on the bed, kneeling as he winced at his side as it was taking a…fucking… long time to heal in his words,

"I let him bite me after I started pucking up blood, on my bed room carpet."

"You could have called me!" Scott yelled Stiles blinked at him

"AND HOW LONG WOULD IT HAVE TAKING YOU TO GET TO ME!" Stiles shouted back, Scott was shock for a moment and stepped back "AND HOW THE FUCK WAS I MANT TO HAVE CALLED YOU WHEN I FELT LIKE INSIDES WERE TRYING TO FOR IT'S WAY OUT OF MY MOUTH!" He continued to shout at the dark teen, the hospital room door open and in walked Isaac looking a little sheepish, Stiles looked around and sat back on the bed "Sorry." He said it more to Isaac than to Scott.

"Hey Scott." The blonde said, the other wolf looked at the curly hair blonde and watched him climb onto Stiles' bed and nestle between his legs

"Hey Isaac am I missing something?"

"You normally do Scott; like that your best friend had internal bleeding and was two hair's breath away from dying along in his room." Came Derek's gruff voice as he walked in, Scott's first words were going to be 'what the fuck are you doing here' but changed that to

"You had internal bleeding?"

"Yeah Gerard was hard on me than I let on." He smiled weakly as he let his hand run though Isaac's blonde hair, Scott's eyes widen as he moved to the bed

"Is that why you bit him?" Scott turned to Derek; the alpha wolf eyed him carefully,

"I was looking for Isaac, he got upset that me and Peter we were yelling, I found him holding Stiles who was white a sheet and being throwing up blood, I there was no choice, I couldn't move him to take to the hospital and the ambulance would have not gotten there in time." It was partly the truth he was not going to Stiles was thinking about blowing brains against the wall or that he had pin to the wall or the fact that Stiles was butt naked as well. Scott was shocked and moved closer to Stiles and warped his arms around his friends earning a little growl from Isaac who had to move from his comfy spot

"I'm sorry, Derek did the right thing…I think." He frown "But Urrrrh why is Isaac curled up like a cat?"

Week later Stiles walked out of the hospital after seeing his dad who was going to have his hand rest after punting Derek in the face and breaking his hand on his jaw, he was stuck there for another few days maybe a week, he shook his head and kept on walked until the fresh air hit him, Stiles saw Derek waiting for him "Where is Scott?" Stiles asked

"Allison."

"Oh Allison." He said sounding disappointed he walked over to Derek,

"Forget about him tonight." Derek a said opening the car door,

"Okay are we going to my house?"

"No the pack house." Derek said as he watched the teen slipped in "Isaac is there he is waiting for use."

"Oh okay." He said he said, he wondered why he was not going back to his house, maybe they thought they he could not be trusted to be by himself, rested his head against the window and closed his eyes, he could feel his wolf paw at his insides wanting something

"Are you feeling restless?"

"Ummm yeah my wolf feels like he should be doing something but, so it pawing at me almost as if it was mad." He said looking out the window "And why are we going to your house and not mine?" Stiles asked

"We're avoiding Scott." Derek said

"Why? He can just come to the house?" he said

"Yeah well we got Danny and Jackson they are going to keep him busy if he calls your house and Peter decided to ummm date Scott mother again." he said, 'oh' Stiles mouth as he kept looking out the window, he knew that would keep him busy for a while "Stiles I'm not mad." The teen shifted his head and looked at him from the corner of his eyes "Yes okay I was, the gun and what you planed on to doing with it."

"I'm sorry, I just felt…" he stopped and shook his head as his wolf paw at him again

"You felt what…lonely?"

"You hit the nail on the head." He said dryly "Ummm you said you and Isaac are going to show me how much you would miss me if I popped it."

"Yeah we are."

"Well how are you going to do that?" he asked

"You will see Stiles, me and the pup have been talking about it." He smiled…_Derek Hale is smiling, oh god what is going to happen to me_…

He sat in one of the old bed rooms with Isaac sat in his lap nuzzling at his neck, "You asked us about how we're going to show you how we're going to miss you well…"

"We're going to make love to you." Isaac said blushing after what he said and hiding his face in Stiles' chest, the other teen's eyes widen before he looked up

"Make love as in sex?"

"No the other kind." Derek said closing the door and started removing his jacket, Stiles felt dumb struck

"You two want to mak…screw me? Sorry make love sounds so sappy and lame and…"

"Stiles shut up we want to show you how my much we would miss you and how much we love you." Derek said sitting on the bed, he watched as Isaac lick and kiss his neck,

"Why?"

"Why what?" Isaac purred as he unbutton Stiles' shirt

"Why do you wa…nt…ME." He squealed as he felt Derek's hand squeeze his thigh dragging his wolf nails sliced his jeans making Stiles shiver "Ssss…hit."

"Because we love you." Derek whispered as he pulled the teen in to a burning kissing as the blonde stilled worked on pulling off Stiles shirt.

It wasn't long before all three were naked and Stiles was out of it, letting his wolf enjoy what was happing, a whimpered left Isaac's throat as he looked up at Stiles as he bite his hip sinking his fangs into his flesh, "Tell him what you want Isaac." Derek growled at the pup,

"I want your cock in my arse while Derek Fucks your arse, all of us claiming and owning each other." The said

"What a dirty mouth for a pup." Stiles said as he pulled him into a kisses, Derek chuckled as he bite Stiles' shoulder "Ummmm." Came the loud moan of the teen, laying down Isaac handed Stiles the tube of lube, he squeezed a cool amount onto his hands before handing it back to Derek,

"Copy my movements." Derek growled, he circled a finger around his entrance making him shudder as he did the same to the blonde under him, the older wolf pushed his finger into Stiles entranced making him gasp, the new wolf did the same the blonde wolf

"Ummmm."

"Neeee." They whine together making Derek growl happily, he slide his whole finger all the way into him and Stiles doing the same, Stiles coped Derek movement with his fingers the best he could, both young teens whining like puppies needing food, Isaac was thrashing about under Stiles as Stiles was moaning and begging for Derek's cock.

Pulling his fingers out Derek held moved Stiles' hip over Isaac's body and guided him into the blonde "Nice and slow you don't want to hurt him, this is his first time just like you." Derek grinned, he helps move him, Isaac warped his arms around Stiles' shoulders as he felt the hyper teen slide into him, Isaac closed his eyes and bites his lip as Stiles rested in him

"I'm sorry pup." The short hair teen whimpered and then he was wincing as Derek started to push into him, he buried his face into Isaac's neck and mouthing at his neck as he felt the alpha wolf nestle inside of him.

They all were still; huffing and puffing "Can someone start bloody moving!" Isaac cried out and to making his point he bite Stiles shoulder earning the blonde wolf a snap of Stiles' hips, he threw his head back and screamed, feeling the muscle tighten around him and started rocking his hips into Stiles who in turn started to rocking into Isaac the two young teens starts to cry out an moan as Derek just growled his eye glowing red his claws digging into Stiles' hips, Stiles' hand pumped Isaac's cocked making the blonde scream as he felt Stiles slam into his sweet spot as Derek hammered into Stiles' sweet spot

"FUCK!" Stiles screamed as he felt him felt get close and he need Isaac to be close,

"S…Stiles bite me." The blonde moaned a growl came from the other teen's chest as he sunk his teeth into his shoulder making Isaac scream, his body wanted to arch up but he was forced down into the mattress making his hips rip out of his thigh bones sockets as he came over his and Stiles' stomachs, pulling Stiles up from a other's neck Derek warped his hand around his neck and help him tightly as he pounded into him, Isaac grabbed a hold of the other teen's hip to keep him inside of him wanting to feel his cum fill him. Derek growled as he bite down on Stiles' neck again forcing a scream from the teen, he came inside of Isaac who moaned loudly as Derek felt Stiles' muscle tighten around painfully making him cum inside of Stiles.

They all lay together in a sweaty pale after another 3 rounds, all covered in bites, blood, and cum "Holy shit." Stiles said his voice a little horse, he could feel his wolf happily rolled about in his of him

"Holy shit is right." The blonde said nuzzling to Stiles' neck as Stiles nuzzled into Derek's chest.

"Just go to sleep." Derek said and he let his hand wonder up and down Stiles' arms, Stiles being Stiles still has to question verything

"Just have a few questions, why did we all have to bite each other?" he asked

"Mating thing." Derek answered; both Isaac and Stiles looked at him with the wide eye butter wouldn't melt look, getting an eye roll of the Alpha "We three are mates of sorts." He told them

"Sort of?" Stiles asked

"Urrh the three of us?" Isaac said a few minutes later

"I told you I would go crazy as well if you died."


End file.
